User blog:ZackTheRaikage/Handsome Comedic Ninja's Chūnin Exams!
Rules, Guidelines, and Procedures These rules, guidelines and procedures are subject to change according to me. I'll likely change some of them around and restructure based on how well the rules work. The intentions of these rules are to provide a foundation for fair adjudication of character's abilities and actions within the dimensions of the roleplay. That said, I can at any time intercede in a roleplay to dictate the results of an action... especially in cases where one user contends the other ignored the results of an attack, godmodded, or otherwise violated the rules in order to achieve an unfair advantage. 'Rules and Guidelines' Abiding these rules is non-negotiable. If a character is found that violates these rules, that character and all other characters of that user will be expelled from the exams. All characters are to be Genin. This means, they primarily possess skills of C-E rank. Each character may employ B-rank level of mastery in a single category- taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, silent killing etc. Within this category, each character may possess a single A-rank technique- but this technique can only be used imperfectly. All such techniques should carry risks, such as an inordinate chakra cost, damage to the body, slow power-up time, etc. Characters that exceed these preconditions will be denied entry to this competition. Yes Jinchuriki are allowed, but only Tailed Beast usage is used in the third phase of the exams, and only in their initial form. In Shukaku's jin case, they can use the partial transformation, because Shukaku doesn't have an initial trans. KG's impose special restrictions on your skills: if you have one, it replaces your A-rank technique, and all techniques derived from your KG replace your B-rank specialization. If you have no derived techniques, then you retain your B-rank specialization. ''' Procedure ''' *Open Enrollment: Post your prospective genin participant to the comments section of this blog. I'll review the character, and if I find things that need to be fixed for me to allow entry, I'll let you know. *Starting the Event: I'll declare the event is beginning once I believe there are a sufficient number of participants. If we stop receiving applications for the event, I'll start it anyway. *The Exams, Phase 1: We'll begin the event as a written exam. This is relatively simple: I'll post a list of questions on ninja basics. The results of your answers (or skill at cheating) will determine whether or not you pass. This is not a combat simulation- there will be no attacking other characters at this time, and if you do, you'll get a warning from the proctor. If you attack again, you will be expelled from the test along with your team. *The Exams, Phase 2: The second event will be the forest of death. You'll be grouped with your teammates and placed in a random position on the perimeter of the forest. Each team will be gifted with a scroll of heaven or a scroll of earth. Located near the center of the forest is your destination... your objective will be to aquire both a scroll of heaven and a scroll of earth within five days. At the end of this period (in-game time) teams that do not have the requisite scrolls and that have not reached the destination will be expelled from the competition. You must meet up in an exact spot another team is at, which will probably require you to copy and paste a desired location, where you must surprised as it is basically a random meet-up. *The Exams, Phase 3: The last part of this event will be a preliminary tournament, and the finals (which will be hosted as an arena-styled event). It will be randomly determined who your opponents will be. There will be a bracket, which will list the order of the matches. The same rules on participation apply as normal... people that lose interest will be funneled out of the event. Also, based off how many people are left, I will either do one of two things. Give a box with numbers in them which the genin will pull out one, and say their number (it'll be random, but depending on how many kids there are left, you will have to choose a number between the initial player count; example: 12 out of 14). The other thing I might do is I will just pair up the Genin to either my liking or to highly wanted requests. That's all, unless I change my mind and someone suggests something else. Category:Blog posts